dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Turn The Page
Turn The Page is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Dinosaur Island. Plot Darklclaw is planning to take The Dark Woodland away from the raptors. However the raptors are ready and begin a coordinated attack against Darkclaw. They all then strike in unison from all four angles. They all hop on top of Darkclaw. Darkclaw shakes Katana off but she gets back on. Continuing the 4 raptor onslaught. Razor hops off to then hope back on top of Darkclaw. Biting him on the top of the tail. Switchblade follows biting on the neck. Things seem to be going well for the raptors as they are dominating the fight and giving Darklclaw no room to counter attack. Until Violet strikes Darkclaw. She tries to bite him on the neck but Darkclaw shakes her off but she fails to land safely and breaks her back. Razor runs over to her and sees her die in front of him. Enraged Razor charges back into battle angrier then ever. He makes a huge leap onto Darkclaw's neck again attacking it. But Darkclaw quickly throws him off. Katana and Switchblade then try there luck hoping onto Darkclaw. But they get thrown off to. It seems as though Darkclaw has gained the upper hand. Then out of nowhere Shredder charges out of the blue. With all of his strength he bites onto Darkclaw's neck and never lets go. Darkclaw collapse from the neck wound and dies. Shredder has redeemed himself and The Dark Woodland still belongs to the Utahraptors. We then see William in the Northern Forest. William has almost fully healed from his injuries sustained in the Ceratopsian stampede. Next we see Jane and Nigel. Jane has found new energy now living alongside her half brother. She is now a healthy young Tyrannosaur. She then runs around letting Nigel chase her. Nigel worries whenever she dose that. But Jane runs into two Allosaurus. Nigel stands up for Jane and fight the two Allosaurus. Nigel charges in and attacks one Allosaurus while one Allosaurus bites Nigel on the back of the head. Eventually both Allosaurus begin attacking Nigel. But he breaks free from the attack and bites one of the Allosaurus's. But the Allosaurus breaks free and bites Nigel's leg. The two Allosaurus begin to pin Nigel to the ground biting his face. Jane can only watch in horror. But finally Nigel breaks free. Knocking both to the ground. One of the Allosaurus's gets the wind knocked out of him and Nigel finishes him off by grabbing his head and smashing it against a rock multiple times. The other Allosaurus retreats not wanting the same fait. Lastly we see Mars. She is having a huge problem with the Stegosaurus's in her territory and she wants to deal with it. She also refuses to leave her territory and no one knows why. So Mars tries to hunt the Stegosaurs again. But the Metriacanthosaurus is also here and it strikes first. however the Metriacanthosaurus fails the attack and causes the herd to stampede towards Mars. The Stegosaurus's then trample Mars. Now the Metriacanthosaurus focuses on Mars and quickly eats her. But all of a sudden we find out why Mars and never left her territory. But now Leo will try to live on his own. But he also has a rival in the Metriacanthosaurus son Lapis. Appearing Characters * Darkclaw * Razor * Violet * Switchblade * Katana * Shredder * William * Jane * Nigel * Mars * Leo * Lapis Category:Episodes Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Episodes